pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pięć nocy u Freddy'ego
UWAGA !!! Ta wersja pasty jest napisana za zgodą administratora Aracza przez Dekiel1102, ponieważ jest na faktach, a nie jak tamta wersja naciągana jak guma do żucia. Pewnie każdy zna ,,Five night's at Freedy's", popularną horror-grę. Ale pewnie nie każdy wie że niektóre z tych rzeczy wydażyły się na prawdę. W 1971 w londynie otwarto pizzerię ,,Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". Założył ją Freedy (nazwiska nie znam). Pizzeria odniosła duży sukces, Freedy zarabiał, ale później dochód zaczął spadać. Pomyślał o jakiś maskotkach reprezentantach tej pizzeri. Chciał zrobić, aby się ruszały, aby były jak żywe. Ale nie umiał. Zatrudnił kilku z bardzo dobrych techników i informatyków. Stworzyli roboty z stali, ruszały się, sztuczna inteligencja była bardzo dokładna, jak na tamte czasy wręcz rewelacyjna. Było to 6 robotów (w grze 2 z nich zostały usunięte, ale o tym potem.). Freedy postanowił je jakoś ubrać. Tak powstał miś, lis-pirat, kaczka, królik, słonik i tygrys. Każdego nazwał. Misia jako przewodniczącego nazwał swoim imieniem- Freedy. Był jeszcze kolejno: Foxy, Chica, Bunny, Elefanch i Tigor. Grali na scenie, przez to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza odniosła duży sukces. Na noc strażnicy pilnowali by nikt nie ukradł robotów, w czasie gdy te były wyłączone. Pewnej soboty jeden ochroniarz sprawdzał kamery. Najpierw zajrzał do pokoju gdzie są chowane owe robociki. Zauważył że brakuje Tigor'a, Elefanch'a i Foxy'ego. Przestraszył się że ktoś je ukradł i zostanie zwolniony. W końcu takie roboty były jak złoto. Szybko zobaczył co dzieje się w innych pokojach. Gdy sprawdził kamerę na scenie zobaczył że zasłony lekko się poruszają. Wyskoczył z nich Foxy. Ochroniaż przestraszył się, przecież były wyłączone. Szybko zamknął drzwi na zasuwę i oglądał dalej kamery. Na 3 korytarzu (w grze Foxy nim biegnie) stały dwie maskotki obrócone tyłem do kamery. ,,To chyba Elefanch i Tigor" Pomyślał ochroniarz. Pewnie ktoś ich ukradł, wychodził ale zobaczył kamery więc odstawił roboty i ukrył się. Ale co z Foxym? W końcu on był włączony. Do jednych drzwi nagle ktoś zaczął się dobijać. Zobaczył kamerę za drugą stroną. Foxy uderzał głową w drzwi jak taran. Nagle się uspokoił. Ochroniaż zadzwonił po pomoc, patrząc jednocześnie na ekran. Nagle Foxy wstał i spojrzał się wprost na kamerę. Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Raczej na smutnego. Ochroniażowi wydawało się że nie patrzy na niego przez kamerę, tylko przez szybę. Nagle obraz się wyłączył. -Halo? - Usłyszał głos w słuchawce. - Halo? - Niech pan mi pomoże! - Spokojnie. Co się dzieje? - Pracuje w pizzeri Freddy Fazbear's, maskotka lisa działa i dobija się do moich drzwi! Czuję że chce mi coś zrobić! Proszę! Ratujcie mnie! Policjant się rozłącza. Foxy zaczął znowu walić w drzwi. Ochroniaż sprawdził kamerę pokazującą korytarz nr.3. Elefancha i Tigora tam nie było. Sprawdził wszystkie kamery. Oprócz tego że w pokoju maskotek nie było Foxy'ego, Tigor'a i Elefanch'a, jedna kamera nie działała a Foxy chciał dobić się do drzwi nie było nic nadzwyczajnego. Nagle wybiła godzina 6:00. Dla ochroniaża nie miało już to znaczenia. Nagle Foxy przestał już dobijać się do drzwi, a kamera działała. Strażnik zauważył jak Foxy wraca na scene i chowa się za zasłonami. Wtedy usłyszał że ktoś jedzie. Wyjżał przez okno. Policja. Wypuścili go i opowiedział wszystko z szczegułami. Dostał ostatnią wypłatę i zwolniono go. Przez następne kilka nocy było prawie to samo, jeden z pluszaków chciał prawdopodobnie zabić ochroniaża, a gdy wybijała godzina szósta, wracał na swe miejsce. Pod koniec odinstalowano roboty a pizzerię zamknięto. Zostaje jedno pytanie, co się stało z Elefanchem i Tigorem? Chyba nigdy się nie dowiemy. Wiem że pewnie nie uwieżycie, ale to jest prawdziwa historia ,,Five night's at Freedy's". Przepraszam za błędy i powtórzenia. Wiem również że gra ma inny scenariusz, ale to tylko gra. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Legendy miejskie